halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Covenant Empire (Great War faction)
Covenant Race Names What I've gathered over time about the aliens actual race names are. For a key, italics means their real names, 'bold' means the names we gave them ---- Engineers | Huragok= These are the floating fleshy things that are the 'scientists' of the covenant empire Elites | Sangheili= Commanders before the great betrayal and also served as the special ops of the covenant empire Grunts | Unggoy= Cannon fodder. Need I say more? Brutes | Jiralhanae= Idiots with brute strength and minimal reasoning capacity, easily bent to another will, causing their takeover of Sangheili positions in the covenant military after the great betrayal, due to the prophets preferring their blind loyalty over the Sangheili's code of honor. Jackals | Kig-Yar= The true shock-troopers of the covenant empire, capable of taking the role of commander, snipers, and other versatile roles in the covenant empire. Hunters | Mgalekgolo= The heavy infantry of the Covenant empire, usually found in pairs on the battlefield wielding a large cannon grafted to their arms. Drones | Yanme'e= The airborne infantry, bearing a bug-like appearance and wings, are not frequently seen but move around in deadly swarms and also used for penal labor. Prophets | San'Shyuum= The top of the covenant food-chain and are the ones who spouted the lies leading to the great war, they are great tacticians when clear-headed, but are corrupt and hateful towards all who reject their authority. I hope this helps some! ~''Ez' rathel'' 00:36, December 31, 2013 Well, I didn't say I knew perfectly, and I wasn't talking about the individual worm things (Lekgolo) I was talking about what posed a threat in combat(mgalekgolo) and I wasn't really sure about the kig-yar when I wrote it down, so yeah. Thanks for the corrections though. ~''Ez' rathel'' 02:54, December 31, 2013 :For more in-depth descriptions of each species and their place in the Covenant, I would highly recommend . Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 22:31, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ez, I'll note some of those tips. My plan for each Covenant unit is for if the player is using the Covenant Empire and then they select one of their units, such as a Jackal Sniper, once they select it, it will be titled Kig-Yar Sniper for that is the name the Covenant recognise them as. But for a player that is part of the UNSC selects that unit, it will come up as a Jackal Sniper for that is the name the UNSC recognise them as. It is also possible if a faction come across another group that they have not encountered before, for the (new) groups units to appear as unidentified _______ or just a basic description of what the unit looks like. I've put this feature in to make the game appear more realistic. (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 06:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Whoa, that would be interesting. ~Ez' rathel'' 10:33, January 3, 2014 Crazy Idea What if, after you completely finished this, you sent it to 343 industries, to see if they would consider I! Unlikely, but we can all hope. Ez'rathel (talk) 06:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, of course we can hope, but there are many doubts, the fact that the majority of information on it would already be on the web wouldn't give 343 the ability to announce much and might make them look cheap making a game based on a fanon, they'd might even have to put me in the credits, as well as other things... The best I reckon we could hope for is if a future Halo RTS comes out and has taken some influence from TGW, which would probably not be referenced, but we could guess where some features came from. Though I admit the idea is nice, overall it doesn't matter that much, I've had many positive comments from the community here and thats just fine for me :) (~ ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 03:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC))